


untitled

by jessnick05



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnick05/pseuds/jessnick05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary’s a good houseguest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Mary’s a good houseguest. She cooks enough dinner for two without Kono even asking. She cleans up after herself, doesn’t borrow Kono’s clothes, and never tries to get Kono to watch reality shows or Desperate Housewives.

When Kono complains about getting stuck with the rookie jobs or the dirty jobs or the high-heels-and-a-short-skirt jobs Mary is always sympathetic. She’ll call the guys pigs or tell Kono about the time Steve got caught watching porn when he was 13. Sometimes, though, it’ll be a sly smile from Mary and something like "if you’ve got the legs" or "I can see how they’d want to show you off".

*

Mary gets up surprisingly early in the mornings. Kono will run into her in the hallway, Mary always alert already, coffee in hand, while Kono still feels muted and not completely awake.

They eat breakfast together most days. Kono will fry up some portuguese sausage, eggs, and rice, or Mary will make pancakes. Kono tries not to feel too comfortable.

Of course, there are also the mornings when Mary strolls in looking rumpled and sated while Kono’s at the counter waiting for the coffee to finish. Kono resolutely does not see any marks blooming out from the edges of Mary’s shirt. She also doesn’t wonder if Mary will shudder when Kono presses her thumb to that mark on her collarbone, or what the skin on the inside of her wrist tastes like.

She just pours cream in her coffee and asks Mary how her night was.

*

There is a morning when Kono is the one who walks in rumpled and sated, meets Mary at the kitchen counter. Mary runs her finger along the faint scratch line peeking out from Kono’s collar, and Kono shudders.

Kono finds that the inside of Mary’s wrist tastes of salt and sweat and a hint of bitter, and when Kono presses her thumb to the mark she’s left on her collarbone Mary doesn’t shudder but moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some notions about expanding it into a proper sized fic about Kono & Mary becoming roomies somehow & then falling in love (probably inspired by the vast number of J2 roomies fics I have read, and a couple H50 Steve/Danny ones too). But I know my own track record when it comes to finishing anything longer than a few hundred words so am posting as is.


End file.
